Birthday kisses
by goldluka
Summary: Luffy's birthday! Zoro wants to tell him something, but words weren't needed


**HIIIIIII! And YAAAAAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY**

**ANY WAY, THIS IS A ZOLU FLUFF, DON'T LIKE, THEN GET OUT.**

**NO WARNINGS, JUST KISSES, AND A PARTY, YAAAY.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, **(you better enjoy it)!

The crew were all gathered on the deck, singing, laughing and drinking as the celebrated they're wealthy captain's birthday. Brook was playing on his violin, Ussop, Chopper and Franky were dancing with chopsticks hanging from their noses, Nami and Robin were talking while drinking and Luffy, of course, choose to celebrate his special day devouring the huge meat feast that was cooked by Sanji, who, by the way was fawning over the female crew mates.

Suddenly, Chopper was sent flying to crash on the railing, everyone stared at the poor reindeer before looking at Franky who held a giant cola bottle in his hand and was laughing nervously, apparently he tried to make the little doctor drink the whole thing but failed since the poor thing was about to explode from the massive amount of cola in his stomach.

Luffy threw his head back and started laughing his butt off which caused the rest of the crew to do the same. "Luffy," luffy turned upon hearing his name called by his first mate, he saw Zoro standing by the cabin's door, the swordsman then turned, and Luffy got up to follow him.

At the back of the ship, the swordsman was standing still staring at the ocean. Luffy stood behind him, "what's up, Zoro?" he asked looking the said man with a curios eyes. Zoro looked at his captain's face, he sighed and blushed. He looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't, he shoved something to Luffy, turned, and started running away.

Luffy looked at the little box in his hand, it was small, but kinda heavy. He opened it and took what was inside, it was a mini version of their jolly roger with a chain attached to it. A necklace. Luffy stared at it in awe, he turned "Zo-" he stopped mid-sentence, remembering that the older man wasn't there, he then opened the necklace and put it around his neck. He looked at it again admiring it, before he took of to celebrate with his nakama.

Zoro sat in the crow's nest, he was panting and his heart was beating like mad. He cursed and hit the floor with his fist. Even after two years he still couldn't say it, he couldn't tell his captain how much he loved him and cared for him, he leaned against the wall, muttering about how much of a coward he was, he closed his eyes and slept bitterly.

After everyone got tired and went to their rooms to sleep. After a good hour and after making sure that every was asleep, Luffy rolled out of his hammock and quietly made his way out of the cabin, of course this is Luffy so he bumped into every single furniture piece, but fortunately no one woke up.

Luffy walked on the deck, the grass tickling his bare feet. He looked up at the dark sky that was beautifully let up by the stars that surrounded the moon, the breeze was cool and nice, he took a deep breath and went on for his destination. He climbed up till he reached the door of the crow's nest, he opened the door slowly and peaked in, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of the swordsman,mZoro was lying on his back with one arm resting on his chest and the other sprawled randomly on the floor. He entered the room, closing the door behind him, he walked to the older man's side. He stared at Zoro's sleeping face and chuckled,the man was frowning in his sleep, but somehow his features looked so peaceful. Luffy stared at him more, not realizing that he was leaning over and slowly, very slowly, he pressed his lips against Zoro's.

Zoro felt something warm and soft pressing against his lips, his eyebrows twitched, and he open his eye slightly, he saw a pair of closed eyes, he blinked, the closed eyes were still there so he blinked again. Slowly his mind begun to work, and he recognized the eyes as Luffy's, but why we're they-, suddenly he remembered the pressure against his lips, and snapped his eye open.

Luffy opened his eyes, to see a wide green eye staring at him, he pulled away and kept gazing at Zoro, who still was in shock.

When he finally got over it, his face flushed a deep color, which caused Luffy to grin, "Zoro is so cute when he blushes, shishishi" he said laughing, after hearing this, said man's face immediately turned into a frown with his cheeks still flushed, "Shut up!" he growled, Luffy's laughter died down and he looked at the older with a huge grin, "Luffy...I..." the swordsman tried to talk but he couldn't, so he tried again, " Luf-", he was cut off by Luffy's lips on his again.

The kiss lasted for few seconds, when Luffy pulled away he looked at Zoro, "shishishi, I love Zoro too" he said with a smile. Zoro smiled back, but his smile turned into an evil smirk. Luffy yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him against the floor, he looked up and saw Zoro smirking down at him, "well, shall we have some fun, birthday boy?" he said in a suggestive tone.

The next day, Luffy was running around not as hyper as usual, he didn't set down at all and Zoro seemed happier, he, sometimes, was found grinning evily while staring at the sea, no one knew what he was planning in his head, nope no one did and no one will, except for a certain rubber man who will be experiencing them.

Oh, yeah. Zoro won't get bored while he was on watch again, he just knew it.

**So here it is, do you like it, ne? If you do then please review, and I take flames, too.**

**I'll be writing the 2nd of island of memory. BYYYYEEEE!**


End file.
